Achisar; the Snow - Haired Icy - Eyed Impersonator
Achisar Achisar (アチザール） The Snow - Haired Icy - Eyed Impersonator (白髪青眼の　体現者） Gender= Male Affiliation= Shiro; the Snow - Haired Icy - Eyed Specialist The Kingdom of Afiratha Age= Changes, starting at zero to thirty+ Achisar is the great half - Impersonator, half - Being with Arcana prince born from between the King of Afiratha, and the late Queen Akemi of Etaremeth who was stripped of her royalty after disappearing. Appearance Achisar is described as handsome with an elegant face, and his eyes, strikingly fearful, are visibly not those of any race of any world. As a Being with Arcana and Impersonator, his blood is mixed in one of the worst combinations possible, next to the Mixed Blood of Shana; the Flaming - Haired Burning - Eyed Assassin. He is the lesser known Snow - Haired Icy - Eyed Impersonator. His eyes are a pale green, while his hair is a shining brown. Upon invoking his powers as a Seigan, his hair turns to a shining white, and his eyes an icy blue. His hair is a mix of short and long hair with the long body of it in a thin ponytail. His hair is slicked back, and he keeps the shorter hair spiked up. He has a fair complexion and curve of cheek that he inherited from his mother. If he lets his hair down, he looks identical to his late mother, along with his half - brother Shiro, although their mother had shorter, creamier hair than Achisar. His smile is unpleasant, twisted by the past of his life. It seems similar to his father's, who is an evil ruler. He has two giant scars that slash across his right upper quadrant of the abdomen and back, which had been left by Shiro, when he had stabbed right through him. A Seigan Mark resembling his half - brother's is on his chest, but it rarely glows, as he never uses it. He likes to wear casual clothes when not in battle, having becoming knowledgeable on the latest fashion trends after living in modern society of the world of mankind for the first twenty - seven years of his life. Sometimes he even fights in regular clothes. In casual clothes, Achisar wears a collar on his neck with a small cloak draping on his right shoulder. When in battle, he wears a black outfit with blue armor tipped with silver on top of that. He wears a black shirt, black pants, black gloves and black shoes with armor on his limbs. Blue rags are draped over his left side covers part of the buckles holding his black body armor. A silver, heavy, embellished belt and extra belt hold most of his armor. Another small, gold belt holds a ring holding a few white ribbons on his side. A black cloak covers his neck and shoulders, draping behind him. Personality Cool and collected, Achisar is a cold and cruel man who is somewhat violent towards Shana; the Flaming - Haired Burning - Eyed Assassin. He can show his affection for her in kind ways, though. People find him cynical, as he ends up becoming sarcastic when trying to communicate. He rarely smiles, which arouse suspicion. His people always say that he rules his kingdom well, except for the fact that he kills unreasonably and ignores anything said by his people. As noted by Shana, hurting his pride never works, and neither does trying to make him give up. He likes to stay invoking in his Wind Element, and due to that, not many know that his real hair color is brown or that his real eye color is green. He follows a simple style of ruling, ruling part of his father's empire. He kills those in his way, and ignores all others. Due to his enormous strength, nobody dares question him. He is extremely arrogant and selfish, believing himself to be the sole potentate. He is not a gentleman, he doesn’t respect women and he is very selfish, having everything his way. The reason of the way he forces Shana to be his could be because of this detail. He is used to having everything that he desires on his grasp and he probably didn’t know how to express his feeling well that’s why he had assumed violence. Even though he practically attacked her a couple of times and fought her, he didn’t want her to die or disappear. If someone were to say something against him, s/he must be prepared to block over a thousand hits or even die. Background Childhood Achisar was raised in the human world by his mother, Akemi, who fled the World of Impersonators after learning that his father, the King of Afiratha, did not love her. He was spoiled rotten, causing him to grow up selfishly. Although he did not receive proper training, he is able to match his half - brother, Shiro; the Snow - Haired Icy - Eyed Specialist in single combat. He was kept in a single house, trained and raised by his mother. He never ventured out until he was sixteen. Later in Life About ten years later, his half - brother Shiro happened to meet them, and killed their shared mother. Outraged, Achisar had attacked Shiro, only to be stabbed through the abdomen after losing his weapon to him. He had been left on the ground after Shiro had assumed him dead. He survived, finding the portal to the World of Impersonators, where his father had recognized him as his son, healing his wounds, teaching him to use his power, and instantly giving him half of his kingdom. He revisited the world that he had been raised in, only to become one of Shiro's targets. When he was chased by Shana and Shiro, he had taken an interest in Shana. He was taken down by Shana, but as Shiro prepared to deal the killing blow, Achisar had looked up at him. Shiro recognized his face, imagining his mother in his place, as Achisar did the exact same. Crumbling from his memories, Shiro froze, and Achisar did the same. Shana broke their trance by swinging her weapon between them. Achisar kidnapped Shana, taking her to his world. She was then held captive but had escaped the moment she was free. Weapons Almost equal in strength as his half - brother, Achisar uses any weapon available to him. He likes to stay at a range from his enemy, using a kusarigama as his main weapon. Though he is a Seigan, a Being with Arcana of Wind, he likes to use real - world, visible weapons that inflict serious wounds. He often uses chains, or weapons with chains. Combat Achisar likes to use any chained weapon, wrapping it around his enemy and flinging them around. In close combat, he uses a large, elaborately decorated blade with a strong handle. He fights lightly and carelessly, regularly underestimating enemies. When he fights seriously, though, he fights with full power, strong enough to kill even Shana; the Flaming - Haired Burning - Eyed Assassin, and even match his half - brother Shiro; the Snow - Haired Icy - Eyed Specialist. Range Combat As an Impersonator, Achisar wields personification. Using that, he regularly controls his chained weapons without moving an inch. Although he is just as strong in his Arcana power as his widely feared half - brother named Shiro; the Snow - Haired Icy - Eyed Specialist, he does not use it much, only using it to fly or blow his enemies off their feet. As a Being with Arcana who can defy normal physics, Achisar is able to fully survey anything simply upon looking down from high locations. Resistance Achisar has a strong Arcana Resistance. It is especially due to his armor. He has a strong Cut Resistance. He has a weak Blunt Resistance, but with his armor on, he takes blows easily. As shown in his early years, he has a strong Stabbing Resistance. Relationships Achisar has almost no relationships with anyone, due to the manner he was raised and his personality. King of Afiratha The king of Afiratha is Achisar's father. Achisar hates his father for almost no reason, but hangs out with him occasionally. They have a difficult connection, as they do not know much about each other, and Akemi's strong love was not enough to break off any need to know love from his father. About thirty years younger than him. Shiro; the Snow - Haired Icy - Eyed Specialist Shiro is Achisar's half - brother. They hate each other as Shiro had killed their mother. They look extremely alike. Achisar intensely hates his half - brother, and to make things worse, they are both in love with Shana; the Flaming - Haired Burning - Eyed Assassin. This stirs up even more animosity with each other. They usually refer to each other as 'brother', ignoring the fact that they are half - brothers. Shana; the Flaming - Haired Burning - Eyed Assassin Achisar likes Shana. It could even be said that he loves her. Her very presence makes him happy, sometimes making him forget the pain of his past. She is almost like a treasured possession of his. He considers Shana as his, so all inferno would break out if anyone did something to her or anything happened to her. He tells others, especially those in love with her, not to touch Shana because she is 'his', but is met with anger by Shiro. He takes a great interest in Shana and her ideals, and proposes that she becomes his wife. She instinctively rejects that idea, and he becomes enthralled with her stubbornness, believing there has to be at least one person in the world to deny him. He keeps trying to obtain her, keeping her chained up. He once even tries to have his way with her. He is not able to express his feelings for her well, due to him being accustomed to hiding his emotions. Guinevere Guinevere is Achisar's beloved younger half - sister. She likes to cling onto him a lot, and he is an overprotective (as noted by her) older brother. She was delivered to the King of Afiratha by someone claiming it was his daughter. The King took no notice, but Achisar had immediately recognized the power inside of her when he met her. She is very good at being persuasive with her brother. When Shana; the Flaming - Haired Burning - Eyed Assassin is taken in, she immediately senses the danger Shana posed, telling her to stay away from her brother. She later helps Shana escape, wanting to protect her brother as he had protected her. When Achisar found out that Guinevere had let Shana go, Achisar was angry, which caused her to cry. He had soon forgiven her. Character Preferences How Achisar feels about people taller or shorter than him: Indifferent How he feels about knowledge: . . . . How he feels about murder: Unlikable How he handles money or spends it: 'I do not need money to spend' His languages (Known or Want to Learn): Latin, English, Japanese; known His ability to read directions: Very good His preference for relationships: '. . . .' What time he enjoys sleep or being awake: Anytime Weather he enjoys: Sunny What animals he likes: European Lynx His emotional state most of the time: Nothing How the he greets people: '. . . .' What flusters him: People What makes him happy: 'Shana' What makes him mortified: . . . . What scares him: Nothing What makes him cry: Nothing His “guilty” pleasure: Ordering his subjects around What makes him uncomfortable: . . . . What he likes to eat and drink: . . . . What makes him laugh: People What worries him: 'Guinevere' What he thinks about: 'Nothing' Quotes "Some things cannot be submitted to the devastation of time." -To Shana in the World of Impersonators "If you die, you die." -To Shana when attacking her "If I say it is his fault, it is his fault." -To Shana when he is talking about the death of his mother "What kind of father are you?" -To his father "Detesting me . . . until the end, brother?" -To Shiro when he is going to be killed "That's right. In the end, it is all meaningless. Senseless. The strength to protect someone is lost in the weakness that keeps you alive. My weakness . . . was fear. I can't believe it." -When he is Dying "Goodbye, everyone." -When he is dying